Simple and Clean
by evenstar866
Summary: Kagome is your normal 19 year old girl but she is being sent away by her parents to spend a summer down south with her grandmother, what kagome doesnt expect to find is the guy she has been searching for all along
1. Graduation!

This story is going to be written in kagomes point of view for the most part atleast but ill let you know when i switch it up anyways

normal font = story telling "text"=some ones talking of course then italics means thinking lol

Anyways so Kagome is your normal 19 year old girl but she is being sent away by her parents to spend a summer down south with her grandmother, what kagome doesnt expect to find is the guy she has been searching for all along, and the dream guy turns out to be someone she didnt expect them to be. With a summer of playing catch up with her brother and playing with Inuyashas heart will Kagome get the ending she is hoping for?

Simple and Clean

Chapter 1: Graduation!

Welcome to my complicated yet simple life....My name is Kagome Hiragushi.

Coming from a small town graduation was a big deal everyone and their brother came out to see this even, which i wish they didn't. If you couldnt guess i happen to be graduating today, of course the stupid gowns couldn't get any unglier, Green of all colors, i would personally like to know who voted for this color so i could hunt them down and hurt them! And to top off the stupid event my parents are shipping me off for the summer to visit my grandmother i havent seen in over..i don't really know lets just say 10 years, im 19 so you do the math. This was supposed to be my summer, the summer all teens can't wait for but now it's turned into a vacation from hell!

"Kagome don't slouch your shoulders like that when you walk to get your diploma" And that would be the constant voice in my head, which happened to belong to my mother..she sounds so caring doesn't she

"Mother stop pestering me i will walk how every i choose to walk alright" Perfect answer right, with that i walked away from her and towards my friends as we got ready to kiss our highschool goodbye forever.

"I wish she didn't wear that simple yellow dress, i wanted her to wear that red one" Mrs. Hiragushi started to complain

"Dear can we find a place to sit now, we dont want to miss the ceremony now do we?" Mr. H finally found his voice

With that they both walked to the other end of the football field to search for a place to sit along with the rest of the families in the bleachers. After finding a place to sit in the middle of the bleachers they looked down to see all the teens that were graduating today all 895 of them. The girls were covered in dark green as the boys wore bright yellow to go with the schools colors. Emerald High School which was known for is championship football team and perfect set of cheerleader followers, that Kagome happened to be one of.

Kagome was the top of her class she made honor role every year and had perfect attendence, she was what any parent wanted for a kid. She was well mannered and loving. She had long jet black hair that held natural waves down to her mid back, the front was styled so she had some bangs to hang around her sapphire blue eyes. She was shorter then her mother leaving her at a normal height of 5'4", she had the perfect body that made all the boys go crazy. She had a great set of friends and so many boys chasing after her, but she didnt want a boyfriend that was going to leave after they got what they wanted she wanted the real deal.......so why where they sending her away again?..oh yea because grandma Kaeda wants to see her and so does her brother Sota.

"Kags do you really got to go away for the summer you going to miss everything, Hojo is going to be so dissapointed" Eri laughed while they walked to their seats for the ceremony

"Sorry guys i dont want to go but im being forced you know, and Eri i dont like Hojo that way so knock it off would you" I tried to stop that bullet before it striked as i played with the zipper to my gown

"How can you say that Hojo is sooo dreamy to stare at everyday, he has a goregous smile and perfect teeth" Ayumi added to the drama

"Ugh he is so normal, i want the unnormal and unrefined he would be a boring giuy for me to spend my life with"

"Life um Kaggie we are just talking about screwing the guy and maybe something more" Eri and Ayumi laughed at eachother

"Wow guys thats real mature, but im sorry i guess that means im leaving him behind for one of you two to have" I stated hoping they would take the bait

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the class of 2009 graduation ceremony" Saved by the principle i cheered silently

Most of the speech i was zoned out thinking about what i was really going to miss back home while i spent 3 months in a town i have never been in before, would i make new friends, would i fall for a guy that would be just my luck, blah this is going to be a summer to forget thats forsure i hope my friends keep in touch i mean it would be hard not to, my phone is pretty much glued to my hand, i laughed out loud that time and got the creepy eye from my english teacher.. Mrs. Bade...

When the speech was done we all stood up and got out diplomas one by one and then at the end threw our hats up and ran to catch them before someone else stole them. We took pictures with friend we thought we would never see again, signed the last couple year books we missed during our last weekn of school, most of the girls hugged each other and then started to cry, finally we said our good byes and parted to start our own lifes and adventures.

"So dear are you all packed and ready to go?" my mother couldnt let me have one minute of peace could she

"Sonya dont bring this up already" Saved by father

"Thanks dad" I hugged him before i took off towards my car, a 2008 dodge stratus which i didnt think about until now i wouldnt be able to drive it for 3 months....fuck my life i screamed once i closed the door behind me

Driving threw town i saw all my friends and their familys going out to dinner spending time together, mine couldnt wait to send me packing to be out of their hair for 3 months, ugh stupid parents. I pulled into my drive way a few minutes later parked and ran into the house grabbing all the last minute things i need for the trip making a mental note as i went

"tooth brush check, hair dryer check ,makeup check, brush, check....hmmm i know im forgeting someinth" i tapped my bottom lip "Oh yea my ipod, cant leave that sucker behind god only knows how bored im going to be" i cheered as i pulled it out of my dresser and zipped up my backpack and took a final glance at my room, hoping everything would be the same when i returned in september. Running downstairs i said my finale good byes to my cat Buyo and waited for my parents out front to take me to the airport to start my horribale summer.

A/N alright i like this story so far and if you havent guessed inuyasha is going to be the man she falls for of course but its not going to be that simple lol

I dont want to make inuyasha a half demon but i think im going to give him the whole silver hair and gold eyes but i want him to seem more real to people vs fake bc we all know demons dont exsist!!!

anywho on with the story 


	2. Mystery Man

Chapter 2: Mystery Man

The airport was loud and unorganized like always i stood inline for almost 2 hours just to put my bags threw the stupid metal detector. My parents didnt stick around for too long they pretty much hugged me and told me to call before they sent me on my way. It was like they couldnt be any happier to see me go.  
My flight didnt leave until 6:30pm and right now it was 5:15 so i had some time to spare, being the curious type that i am i went over to the bookstore to see if anything was any good. Not paying any attention what so ever i felt my body hit something or someone else before mine came in contact with the floor.

"ooofh" wonderful noise choice kags give yourself a pad on the back

"Oh are you alright lady i am sorry i shouldnt have been bent down like that" He laughed at the comment

"No its alright i should have been paying more attention, and im not old enough to be called lady mister" I was to busy picking myself up to notice the guy was the same age almost

"Well if your not old enough for that title im not old enough for mister either. Inuyasha will do just fine" He smiled down at me

"Pardon me" I asked but froze when i saw two perfectly golden eyes staring down at me my legs turned to jello....

He continued to smile at me as he spoke "I meant for you to use my name Inuyasha not mister"

Genius award goes to this guy i thought " Oh i see, im sorry for running into you like that mister..oh i mean Inuyasha, but do you have the time"

Inuyasha pulled back his sleeve to look at his rolex " Well girl it happens to be 6:23 exactly"

"Shit im sorry Inuyasha but i really have to go sorry about the crash course meeting" Wow im such a moron im going to miss my flight too bad to that guy was the most atractive man i have ever seen in my life. I just bairly made it to the gate in time or so i thought, at that moment i found out my flight didnt leave until 7, ugh maybe i should pay more attention to detail,, gzzz kags your slacking here.

Around 7 the flight started to board and when i walked to my seat i found something that any normal person would be excited about, but me i was embarrased for it was Inuyasha sitting in the seat next to mine..what luck i have huh. He was faced the opposite way as if he was watching for something out the window i hurried and sat down pulled out my ipod and turned so he couldnt see my face, im such a moron i cant believe i didnt give him my name earlier this is such my luck. Without noticing it i seemed to doze off before the flight had began and woke up again to see that Inuyasha was no longer sitting next to me apart of my felt relieved but the other part felt dissapointed. Which was soon cut short when i saw his head pop out of the cockpit, what on earth was he doing up there?. My heart melted when i saw him smiling from ear to ear when he noticed me awake and staring at him.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, you know i never did get your name earlier" He sat down next to me

"Kagome...my name is Kagome Hiraguashi and you never told me your last night" I smirked at him finally

"Well why does my last name matter, your not going to need to remember me anyways" He was staring out the window again

"Alright but thats kind of rude i gave you my last name its only fair if you give me yours" I was angry now

"Ah that may be true Ms Hiraguashi but i never asked for you last name now did i?" He looked right at me this time

I didnt have an answer i just grabbed my head phones and stuck them back in my ear and ignored him the rest of the flight. What a asshole not to mention stingie jerk all i wanted to know was his last name not like i asked to borrow money or something men are such touchy people. But it would seem that fate thought us meeting was funny because walking to catch a cab there he was again with that stupid smirk on his face as he waved a taxi down. Being the moron that i am i realized i didnt bring any money with me so i had no way to pay cab fare...ironic now i thougth not 2 seconds ago i was bitching about how i didnt ask him for money when now im going to have to ask for money ugh FML i thought

"Excuse me but Inuyasha i seemed to forgot about the cab part of my trip and dont have any money on me do you think you could help me" I barely made that loud enough for him to hear

He started to laugh as he made his way over to me and grabbed one of my bags from infront of me "You can just share my cab with me Kagome, thats ok with you isnt it"

"Sure but you dont have to carry my bag i have 2 arms you know" I said unsure of myself

"Yes i know you got 2 arms but what kind of gentelmen would i be if i made you carry the heaviest bag?"

Now from that statement i was shocked 2 seconds ago he was the biggest asshole i knew and now he is carrying my bags for me and everything "Thank you" was the only words i said from that moment until i was at the steps of Hiraguashi Shrine. Inuyasha got out of the cab and helped me carry my bags to the fron door before walking into the shrine Inuyasha cleared his throat getting my attention

"Takanashi" He stuck out his left hand and waited for me to slip my hand into his to skake it "Inuyasha Takanashi is my full name Kagome"

Then he walked down the steps and got back inside the cab then the cab pulled away. I just stood there shocked why did that last name sound so familar to me i have read it some where or heard it somewhere before. I guess i will just have to ask grandmother about this since she seems to know everything that goes on. Crazy grandmother tution or something like that.

"Kagome dear is that you" She came around the corner at that moment with a simple smile plasterd on her face

"Yes gram ma ma is me Kagome" I walked up to her and gave her a hug

"Well welcome to Oxford i hope the flight wasnt to horribale for you, Sota is out back bring the last horse into the barn, follow me ill show you to your room" She started walking up the stairs to the right of the front room with me following close behind. At the top of the stairs to the left was my room it wasnt as small as i thought it was going to be the walls were a light blue color with dark blue carpet. The window was huge and had a bench under it the view was towards the back yard that seemed to go for miles, i had a desk and a dresser with a large closet. The sheets were a deep blue color.

"Thanks grandma its perfect"I smiled at her

"Dont grandma me its Kaede alright, im not that old yet" She smiled back at me before starting her way down stairs "Now make your self at home ill call for you when dinners done"

The first thing i wanted to do was pull out my lap top and search this Inuyasha Takanashi but for some reason the first thing i did was take a nice nap on my window bench. my nap only lasted an hour or two because it was still day light when i woke up. Grabbing my laptop out of my back pack i flipped it open and started it up. Checking emails first too see what i missed already but was sad when i didnt get any yet. Going to i typed in the name Inuyasha Takanashi and waited for my search options to appair.

-  
A/N alright what should i make inuyasha a famous doctor or the son of a famous busniess guy or do both so he is even more famous and rich so he gets the perfect guy quota that any girl would be crazy about?

some one tell me what i should do so i can type the next chapter!!!!

anyways got to work tomorrow/today lol night time is coming around 


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3 New Friends

How hard could this be right? lets see holy shit 48756 results for Inuyasha Takanashi, well this just got a whole lot more complicated! Well alright lets see what one should i click on hmmm alright this one sounds perfect.

Takanashi family's claim to fame!

Takoma Takanashi has paved a new path for business men in New York City, owning a 5.7 billion dollar corparation he has set up a permanet spot in all the magazines for his family "Ok so Inuyasha is loaded i kind of already figured that much out" alright lets keep reading Kags Inuyasha Takanashi age 21 graduated the top of his class holding a sophmore spot at NYU going into the medical feild, blah blah single hm "well i like that wait shut up kags geez you only met the guy for 5 seconds really" Sesshomaru Takanashi age 35 married to Rin Rivers, has a daughter thats age 10. Mother Elizabeth Takanashi never found case closed in 2007 with no leads.

"Wow poor guy he lost his mother and i was a complete bitch to him..nice job Kagome"

Next link!

Inuyasha's red carpet nightmare

Kikyo Anavia was last seen on the red carpet in 2008 with her boyfriend of 4 years Inuyasha Takanashi, its been a year and no leads have been found to the were abouts of lady Kikyo Police searched throught the Takanashi house hold and turned up empty handed, the boyfriend was finally cleared of suspision in March of 2009. The search for Kikyo still goes on today....."Alright i dont care about a Kikyo i just want to know about him"

"Perfect Inuayasha Takanashi the multi-millionare"

Inuyasha graduated the top of his class from Shikon Academy in 2006 going straight to NYU to study the medical field, what does a man that already has enough money to buy everything doing wasting his time in college.

What caught my eye was the perfect sized picture to see everything. He was leaned up against a brick wall just barely looking at the camera his hair was longer then it is now but not too much it was hanging over his eyes as he stared at the ground. He was wearing a black suit top with a red tye and ripped blue jeans. "Man this guy is really something why did i have to blow it so bad"

"Kagome dear there is someone at the door for you, would you like to come down" Kaede screamed up

"One minute grams" Someone at the door for me, but who i dont know anyone. Coming down the stairs my heart almost stopped it was him, Inuyasha standing at the open front door talking to my grandmother

"Well i will leave you two to talk alone ill just be in the kitchen dears" With that she turned and headed for he kitchen

"Alright well not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here Inuyasha?" I looked him straight in the eye

"Yeah i know how this looks but um i just wanted to say im sorry for the way i acted back at the airport and what ever i wasnt in a good mood and i shouldnt have taken it out on you" He scratched his head while trying to make sense

"Inuyasha its alright really you didnt have to come all the way here to say your sorry" I started to blush

"I didnt have any other way to apologise to you Kagome" He was looking right back at me now

"Give me your phone" Hope this is not to forward of me i laughed at the look he gave me

"Alright well then give me yours"

"Nope, im giving you my phone number but its up to you about what you do with it Inuyasha, so what happens after today is up to you" I finished programing my number by then and handed him his phone back while smiling at him

"You are a strange women you know that Kagome"

"Now either thats a good thing or a really bad thing Mr. Takanashi"

"Takanashi is my father im just Inuyasha"

"Alright then Inuyasha i must get back to unpacking so maybe i will see you around" I closed the door before he even said anything running back up the stairs with a stupid smile blastered on my face

Dinner was not long after inuyasha's visit but it was quiet Sota had to leave for work so I didnt get a chance to catch up with him yet. I went upstairs and dressed up more then i was then headed out to town to see what was around and maybe meet a new face. My first stop was a coffee shop which i didnt think i would meet the person that would change my life in. I ordered a hot chocolate since i hate coffee and waited for my order to be done, the guy behind me started getting to freindly when he reached for my ass a couple times i was about to yell at him when i had to cover my ears insted

"MIROKU!! what on earth do you think you are doing" A girl with short brown hair to her shoulders wearing a purple dress with a black vest on top in heels screamed at the man "Sango my love i couldnt help it she just looked so daring im sorry" The boy with short black hair and violet eyes pleaded with the girl

"Im sorry for him ms?"

"Oh Kagome ..Kagome Hiragashi" I smiled at the girl as i stuck out my hand and she shook it in return

"SangoYue"

"Oh sorry im Miroku Hitachi..nice to meet you ms Kagome sorry about the hand its cursed" He laughed as he walked out of the coffee shope"

"So are you new in town then Kagome"

"Yea was it that obvious Sango"

"Well most ladies know miroku and how he works you seemed kinda shocked by him"

"Oh i see" They laughed together

"So if you dont got anything to do tonight you could come to the club with us and meet the gang and have some fun" She almost begged me

"Sure sounds like fun"

"Well is already 9 so you could just ride with me your dressed up right for it anyways"

"Ok alright lets go then"

We walked out of the coffee shop together and over to Sangos 2009 F150 that happened to be black. The drive was far from quiet we spent the whole 45 minutes talking about eachother and getting to know one another. We had alot of things in common and got along pretty well. The club was a rather large building with the words Demon Society glowing on the front in red.

"Alright come on Kagome dont get lost in here its kinda crazy on sunday nights" Sango yelled at me over the music

"Hey guys i got some fresh meat for you"

"Wow sango this one is pretty good looking" The man in a drak brown shirt spoke first

"Kagome meet the gang ..Kouga Yue he is my brother and Ayame next to him his is wife..they got a 2 year old at home, then we got Shippo Foxx and his girlfriend Kirara Lionheart..guys this is Kagome Hiragashi she is new in town"

"Hey Kagome welcome to Oxford"Shippo spoke first

"Thanks shippo"

"So Kagome you meet any guys yet they come in rare packages down here" Ayame laughed at me

"Well maybe i met one or two but nothing special"

"Hey guys sorry im late Sess had me run over time" My eyes almost popped out of my head there was inuyasha standing right next to me wearing a black leather coat and smelling oh so tempting

"Hey Inu we got us a new groupie.. Inuyasha meet Kagome"

"Well looks like its a small world now doesnt it Kagome"

"It would seem so now wouldnt it"

"Inuyasha did we miss something do you already know Kagome" Miroku asked

"Yeah i do we met on the plane ride down here isnt that right Kagome" He turned and smiled at me and i swear my skin was on fire all i could do was shake my head yes before my face turned beat red

An hour passed and the drinks were finally flowing all the guys were legal age to drink while me and Sango were still underage. Sango and Miroku finally made it to the dance floor then all the couples followed right behind them leaving me and Inuyasha at the table alone

"I guess fate as a plan for us lady Kagome"

"And why do you say that Lord Inuyasha"

"feh dont call me loard alright just save that shit for my parents"

"Well you started it you stuck up jerk"

"shut your mouth wench"

"Wench yoy have some nerve Takanashi"

He didnt even respond to my comment he just stood up and walked over to me and roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat and started pulling me to the dance floor. I was shocked to say the least no guy i know would willing want to dance with a girl. The music was fast so it meant dirty dancing with eachother and with that i rethought my last comment about normal guys. At first i hated dancing with his just because he pissed me off so much but after a while it started to get me all hot and bothered. We danced for a couple songs with out saying a single thing to eachother the dancing got really dirty for a while and i swear i felt him get a hard on under my butt, but i didnt call him out on it i kinda enjoyed it which surprised me.

When the last song ended for the night Inuyasha spun me around and slammed his lips onto mine. At first i enjoyed it but then i tasted all the beer from earlier and pushed him off of me and headed back to the table

A/N alright there will be more on the story of inuyasha and kikyo soon but not yet i want him and kagome to fall for eachother first! 


	4. Inuyashas World

Chapter 4 Inside Inuyashas world

3 weeks had passed since the night of the club and him and Kagome were not talking since that night they have ignored each other all together. When the group got together one of them always canceled most the time it was him that did the canceling saying he had some party to attened with his father or a test to study for. He didnt want to face the fact that he had fucked up and kissed Kagome when he knew he shouldn't have he was drunk how could he not be after 12 beers what did she expect dacing with him like she was.

It was a tuesday night when I had finally agreed to come out and spend some time with the guys, my father had been working me over time and i didnt have much of a life anymore, but the Kagome situation didnt help either. Miroku called asking me to come to the bar to see the guys the ladies wouldnt be present for they were off doing some type of girls night that i apparently missed the begining off. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my black boxers and dark hollister jeans before i walked to the laundry room looking for a clean shirt to wear, finding a simple dark blue t-shirt i slipped it on and grabbed my coat and keys and walked out the door. Lifting the handle of my 2010 GMC sierra i started my drive towards the corner tavern to see the guys.

Tonight was my last night in Oxford for awhile, Sesshomaru needed me back in New York for some record signing for a new band, another red carpet event for me with no date ha the press is going to get there crazy ideas again. I pulled in and parked my truck locked it and headed inside. The guys were in a normal spot the back corner of the bar around a table most of them already had their first round of beers.

"Hey glad you could make it i got kinda worried you wouldnt show" Miroku slid me a beer across the table

"Well since its my last night i figured eh what the heck why not" I grabbed the beer and took a large sip

"What do you mean last night?" Kouga gave me a daring look with the comment

"Brother called im flying back to new york in the morning i dont know when ill be back"

"Thats shitty so you wont be here for Alex's birthday" Kouga asked

"Shit i completely forgot Kog im sorry man" I frowned how could i forget that

"Eh dont worry about it im sure he will understand but its next saturday if your wondering"

Thats when the bell on the bar door went off and all our heads turned towards it, i spit all the beer out of my mouth at that moment because it wasnt someone i expected to see. She spotted us and started her walk towards us but froze when her gaze fell on me, then her stride started to slow down as she looked at the ground insted of looking at me.

"Hey Miro?"

"Why hello Kagome what you doing here" He stood up and walked over towards her

"Its about Sango"

His face went blank and he waited for her to continue the question

"Well its kinda complicated but then again really easy um she is at home right now alone i might add and she is acting really strange, she keeps puking and craving weird foods and being all emotional and i dont know what to do for her so can you go home?"

He didnt answer he just grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the bar door and was gone just like that. She just stood there for a few before turning back around to look at the rest of the group. She didnt bother to look back at me.

"Well thats the last time you will see Miroku Inuyasha because he isnt coming back tonight"Shippo laughed

"eh o well i will see him some other time then, but guys i gotta hit the hay i dont want to miss my flight" I stood to say my goodbyes

"Your leaving?" Kagome finally looked at me for the first time in 3 weeks

"Yes i am leaving, going back to New York for work"

"Oh i see, will you come back?"She looked at me with sad eyes this time

"Maybe its complicated right now" I sat my beer down and headed for the door, i was just about to get inside my truck when i heard the words "Wait" i turned to see Kagome standing there in her perfect yellow dress.

"What am i waiting for?" I turned completely towards her

"For me to say goodbye" With that she came running up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Im sorry for the night at the club, i dont know why i reacted that way Inuyasha but i dont want you to leave me here with out you for too long alright" She barried her head into my chest deeper when she finished talking. I kissed the top of her head and told her it was alright but what she did even surprised me more, she got on her tip toes and kissed me, and i of course kissed her back with more passion then the night at the club. This girl drove me insane she made my skin crawl and heart stop beating. When the kiss ened she walked away from me and i got in my truck and headed for home.

When i fell asleep the last thing on my mind was Kagome, how long was i really going to be gone for? The next morning i woke up grabbed my things and headed out for the airport to return to the city that never sleeps. Arriving back in the city felt like normal i got in the limo waiting out front for me and headed to the office. Sess had everything set so i pretty much only had to sign a dotted line for this band and then wait for the red carpet event that started in 3 days. So that made 4 forsure days i was gone from Oxford and gone from Kagome.

What is it about this girl that drive me so crazy, Kikyo was my first for everything and she didnt make me feel how this girl does. Its like i cant quite put my finger on it but its there alright. Thats when i felt my phone vibrate for the first time all day looking down at the screen i seen it was a text message from Kagome i smiled down at my phone as i flipped it open to read and relpy.

"Hows the city that never sleeps?"

"Feh women it could be better ;)"

"lol yea well sango is pregnant haha"

"poor miro hope he is ready for this"

"I think he will be alright"

"Lets hope soo dony want him buggen out when he is need most ya kno"

"True its exciting tho i cant wait 4 babes of my own:)"

"So the beautiful Kagome wants children"

"lol thanx :) but ya why wouldnt i?"

"Idk its news to my ears"

"Be careful i might rubb ur ears when u get back haha jk"

"What time is it down there?"

"Its 4:35am dog boy"

"holy shit kags shouldnt you be sleeping its only 1:35pm here?"

"Yea i should be lol good night inu txt me 2marrow3"

"Sweet dreams Kagome lol".....my Kagome i didnt txt it but thought it

Well lets hope tomorrow she still wants to talk to me and for some odd reason doesnt feel like hating me all over again. With that thought i went back to my office and got ready to go to lunch with my brother and his family then spend the day listening to a new band trying to get there chance at fame. Got to love NYC

A/N they are so darn cute together lol 


	5. Enter Naraku

**Chapter 5: Enter Naraku**

I woke the next morning with a smile still plasterd to my face from texting Inuyasha last night, I had been such a fool to be so angry with him over the drunken

kiss. But im glad i got over my fear for 5 seconds and told him I was sorry and ran to him that night. Now its like nothing happened and we didnt spend 3

weeks not talking to eachother.

Today i was going to lunch with Sota and Kaede. I woke up extra early to take a shower and straighten my hair and put makeup on. I grabbed a simple

pair of Hollister jean shorts and a baby blue tube top that made my eyes stand out even more. I grabbed my white flip flops and headed down stairs to

explore the back yard, first stop the barn that held 3 beautiful horses. Walking through the barn i took a moment to pet each horse and feed them hay

before i went out the back and found a tire swing, i climbed into the tire and pushed myself. Spining around and around i left myself drift off, to think

about how things would be if i didnt spend the summer here, I wouldnt be best friends with Sango and a godmother to hers and Mirokus baby, I wouldnt

be Ayames go to girl for all her problems and Shippo's adviser for his girlfriend, and most of all I wouldnt be feeling things towards the very handsome

Inuyasha Takanashi.

"Kagome dear im leaving for the mall dont forget to meet me and Sota at 12 at TGI Fridays" Kaeda yelled to the back yard

"Yes Kaede, I know ill be there dont worry" I contuinued to spin in the tire.

Desiding not to spend anymore time at the house i got in the spair truck that was given to me to drive for the summer, 2008 Dodge Ram, and headed towards

the mall myself i really could use some new shorts, coming from New York shorts are not something you need all year around. Pulling into the mall and locking

the doors I walked into the mall starting with Pac Sun first. After trying on a couple things and purchasing the items i wanted i started walking around the mall.

Not looking where i was going i ran into a man, the man turned and looked at me as if he knew who i was as i stood quiet

"Kikyo is that you?" The man questioned me

"Um im sorry who is Kikyo?"

"Oh im really sorry ma'am you just look alot like Kikyo Anavia"

"Well im not here im Kagome Hiragushi and you are?"

"Naraku Onigumo Ms Hiragushi have you ever thought about modeling my lady?"

"Most girls can dream Mr Onigumo but not all are meant for such things"

"Well my lady i must say i believe you are meant for it, I am and agent a very famous agent my lady i work with Teen Magazine and run the red carpet at Chanel

and the black and white even every year in New York City"

"Wait your Naraku as in The Naraku?"

"Yes my dear that would be me, im looking for a new face and your the perfect fit would you be interested?"

"Well i would love the opportunity Naraku but im here spending time with family that i havent seen in years, im sorry"

"Its alright dear but heres my card if you ever change your mind im in town until tomorrow after noon" He bent down and kissed my head before turning to walk away from

me.

Not thinking to much of the offer as i walked to meet Sota and Kaede for lunch i walked in and sat down not really talking to much my mind started to think about the offer

what kind of idiot am i shit like that only happens once in a lifetime and i just said no with out even thinking about it. An hour or so after lunch i finally told Kaede about

what had happened to me earlier. She told me to go for it that things like this dont happen very often. Not thinking twice after that moment i ran back to my room grabbed my cell phone and the card Naraku had given me earlier and i dialed his number, my heart was pounding so fast the moment he agreed to have me fly back to New York with him tomorrow to get me ready to be the next star model of Naraku Industries and have me on the red carpet the following weekend.

That night i went to bed with a smile on my face for a different reason, in the morning i would worry about what Inuyasha had to say and go from there i mean after

all i am only 19 so im going to leave my dream before i spend my life with one guy.

The next morning i woke up showered went back to the mall got some new clothes for another adventure then returned to the shrine to pack all of my belongings

again to go back to New York but to a different part of it. Narakus limo pulled up around 5:30 as i said my goodbyes to everyone i grabbed my things and headed

down the shrine stairs and got inside the limo. Our flight was at 8:30 and then when we laned in new york it was like nothing changed but then again it felt like

everything had changed.

The first stop was to a 300 story building that Naraku told me that my very own pent house sweet was the whole 267th floor, that everything was already paid for and i

had a credit card with no limit on it, he was really sure about my progress as a model. This was the second night i went to bed not hearing from Inuyasha or trying to

talk to him myself. I went to bed happy and nervous about tomorrow as my frist day of photos and makeup.

A/N im going to give Kagome some time to grow up and become famous before her and Inuyasha find eachother again.


	6. Things start to change

**Chapter 6: **Things start to change

A week flew by before Kagome realized she was so busy with all the press and photo shoots her first week she forgot who she was. She only checked her phone

for calls and texts from Naraku and the company, she didnt noticed the uncountable missed calls from Inuyasha and texts she hadnt bother to look at. Friday of her

first week Kagome was at a resturant with Naraku when she ran into Inuyasha, things didnt go to well from there Inuyasha told her to never speak to him again

that things were not the same she had ignored him and didnt tell him when she should have. All Kagome did was nod her head and let Inuyasha walk out of her

live forever so she thought.

Before anyone had noticed 5 years had passed, Sango and Miroku had there baby boy that they named Ash, he was a beautiful baby boy. Sota had gotten married

and Kaede sold the shrine and moved to New York to be with her daughter Sonya, Kagome had lost contact with her mother and relied on her father for support

when she needed him. Kagome had become the face of Naraku Industries and the highest paid model in the country. She dated new york ranger defense men Philip

Peterson for 3 years steady, they were the perfect couple and rumors began of there engagment when in truth it was the ending of there relationship. Philip had been

unfaithful to the beautiful model for 2 years of there relationship and Kagome had finally found the truth.

She had heard that Inuyashas father had passed on and left him in charge as his brother Sesshomaru stepped down to be with his family. The last time she saw

Inuyasha was about a year ago at a black and white event, he was with out a date but with a couple co workers from Takanashi corporation, they didnt speak or

even look at eachother for only Kagome noticed him not the other way around.

Today was Kagomes 24th birthday Sango had come up with the plan for just the girls to come up to new york for the weekend and take Kagome out, Kirara and Ayame

were coming with her along with Kagomes friends from New York Eri, Ayumi, and some new ones from the agency. Kagome was getting dressed for the night while she

waited for the others to get to her building. She wore a corset top that was purple with black ribbon holding it together on the back, she wore a tight leather skirt that

just barely coverd her ass, her hair was pulled up into a curly bun with dangling diamond earings. She wore black heeled boots that ended just before her knees. She looked like a model thats forsure with her perfect hour glass shape.

When the girls finally arrived they all hugged eachother and headed for the club, club 21 to be exact. With Kagome along none of them had to wait inline all Kags had

to do wash bash her eyes and they would let her in, beging a top model hepled the situation also. Kagome ran to the bar as the rest grabbed a table for all them to sit

around. As Kagome ran to the bar she didnt notice a set of golden eyes watching her walk up to the bar tender get a round of shots for the girls and head over to there

table.

"so Kags how does it feel to be 24?" Sango asked as she grabbed a shot from kags hand

"well no different really i mean i have been legal for 3 years before it so kinda no diff" Kags answerd as she took the shot

"eh well open the gifts already so you can get drunk enough for us to pull you to the dance floor" Ayame laughed as she pushed all the gifts towards her

Kagome didnt answer she just grabbed the closest gift, it was from Sango she opened it quickly and started to laugh at what was inside, it was pictures of

all the girls from the summer she came into theirs lifes up until the last weekend they came up, all them but together in a photo album, "awww thanks Sango

this really means alot, wait but what the heck is this?" she finally noticed the second album it was a wedding book. "Well its about time you find someone Kags

your 24 your not getting any younger all of us are married your the only one"

"you know she is right kags even me and Ayumi are married" Eri added while ordering more drinks from a waiter.

"you guys think your so funny now dont you" Kagome laughed as she got up and walked back over to the bar and sat down to be alone

"Hey Ayame did you see you i think i saw when we walked in?" Sango asked

"Oh you mean Inuyasha, yup would recongnize that face anywhere" Ayame answered

"This is going to get interesting dont you think" Sango asked

"what do you mean sango" ayame asked as she looked where sango was looking and saw who was walking towards kagome

"exactly"

"What are you two talking about, and who is that guy moving in on Kagome"

"Just watch girls" Sango laughed

Kagome sat down and waited for the bar tender to walk over to her, when he did she orderd jack and coke to sit and sulk about her horribale love life.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in"

Kagome turned around and then wished she hadn't, Inuyasha was standing behind her starring at her with those perfect golden eyes

"Can i help you inuyasha?"

"feh just shocked to see someone like you here"

"i could say the same thing about you, but then again you are not the girlfriend type"

"well if i had a girlfriend i wouldnt cheat on her ya know, but im sure you know all about the cheating type hm kags"

Kagome didnt answer she just turned around and gulped down her whole drink and asked for another, while inuyasha took the stool next to her and ordered a drink

himself.

"what do you want Inu, im not in a good mood alright"

"well then that makes two of us then now doesnt it"

"oh, im sorry about your father by the way i read about it somewhere"

"thanks, im over it shit happens"

"oh" she looked down at her 3rd drink and then gulped it down also

They talked for a couple hours while her friends danced and got drunk by themselves, Kagome had 15 drinks and was hammered off her ass while inuyasha drank

enough beers to fill a keg. They called a cab to go home when they ended up back at inuyashas house if you could call it a house more like a castel. They bairly made

it out of the cab before they were down eacothers throats. Stumbling there way into the house as soon as the door was shut inuyasha took his hands and picked up

kagome by her but as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they kissed eachother.

Kagome took her hand and snaked her way up inuyashas shirt and pulled it over his head while he worked on getting her shirt undone. Kissing her all over her neck

and down her chest. Things started to get out of control and then before they both knew it they were naked in his bed going past the point of no return.

A/N i cant write a lemon idk why lol


	7. The aftermath

Chapter 7: The aftermath

Kagome woke up with the sun blinding her she groaned as she moved her body a little, but couldnt move it any further when she felt another body smashed up

next to hers. She started to freak out and jumped out of bed and almost fainted from who she realized who she had spent the night with. She screamed and

it caused Inuyasha to wake, he looked up at kagome and his eyes grew 6 inches.

"What are you doing in my bed" Inuyasha screamed at her

"Better question why are you naked?"

"Kags your naked too"

"shit please dont tell me we did something"

Inuyasha stood and wrapped the sheets around his waist and looked at the ground to see what was 2 feet from his foot

"I think this answers your question" He said has he held up a used condom and waved it infront of Kagomes face

"Oh man this is not good, your such a asshole why would you bring me here"

"Kags we were both hammered off our ass's i dont think neither of us meant this" he ran his hand through his hair and started remembering parts of what happened

between him and Kagome.

"Alright this is how this is working, this never happened alright i went home and you went home we were never together alright" She pointed at him and started collecting her

clothes off the floor and getting dressed

Inuyasha never answered her he just walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom to forget she was even there, what a bitch he thought.

When he came back to his room Kagome was gone the only thing left behind was a small note he picked it up

_Sorry, Inuyasha_

_kags_

He threw the note to the ground and slumped to the floor, after all these years everything he felt for the girl was still there. If she wanted to play it as if this night

never happened then fine he will play it as if they had never met in the first place. His thoughts stopped runing wild when he heard a knock at his bedroom door

"Hey buddy you awake?"

Inuyasha opened his door confused to see Miroku Kouga, and shippo standing in his hallway "What are you three doing here?"

"Last night was Kagome's birhtday so we all flew into town to spend the weekend with her"

Inuyasha didnt speak at first he was beating himself up on the inside what a moron i didnt even know it was her damn birthday yesterday smooth job inuyasha

"How old is she now anyways?"

"she turned 24 Inu she is quiet the beauty now" Shippo answered

"Yea i know, i saw her and the girls at a club last night"

"how did that turn out for you?"Kouga asked

"horriable , if i tell you this you cant speak a work to know one" He gave all 3 of them a stern look

So Inuyasha told the 3 of them what happened between him and Kagome last night and how he still felt for her now and how she reacted to there situation.

All 3 looked at him as their chins dropped and mouths hung open.

"Shit inu what the fuck are you going to do now" Miroku asked

"nothing its clear she dont want me so ill go along with her idea"

"Your a fucking moron, buddy if you have feelings for Kagome then let her know" Shippo snapped

"ship he has a point kags dont want him and this would be bad for business if this got to the press" Kouga added

"Thank you kouga my thoughts exactly" inuyasha added

The conversation continued for a couple minutes but shortly after it ended all the guys left and inuyasha showered and headed to work to pretend nothing had happened

between the two that night. Walking into the office inuyasha stopped suddenly when he saw a picture of kim and kagome kissing in the back sit of a cab on the front

of the news paper and then on a couple magazine covers

"Shit" he grabbed one and ran into the building reading the story over and over it was as if the writer was in the cab club and his room all night.

_Last night top model Kagome Hiraguashi was out to celebrate her 24th brithday with friends when it ened in a drunken love affrair with New yorks very own top buisness_

_man Inuyasha Takanashi, the couple left the club together around 3:30am and were seen getting into a taxi together and makeing out the whole trip to Inuyashas_

_house on the other side of town "Yeah they were like a love sick couple all over eachother thet almost did it right in my cab" the taxi driver reported. They were then seen_

_last going inside inuyashas 3.5 million dollar home around 4am and neither of them exited the house until 10am._

Kagome is not going to like hearing about this

"KAGOME" Naraku yelled across the table

"What did i do now sir?"

"Have you seen the paper, you and Takanashi are all over it kissing eachother"

"WHAT" she screamed and grabbed the paper and started reading the story, her heart started beating like crazy

"exaclty what do you plan on doing about this?"

"Before i came here me and inuyasha were almost a couple we were very much inlove with eachother thats forsure"

"This is perfect, so date him the press will love this and you will become even more famous my dear"

"Say what, date inuyasha takanashi?"

"Yeah is the perfect plan, top model and top business man the perfect couple, we can spin it our way say your engaged and were waiting to tell the press"

"your kidding right inu would never go for this"

"I just got to make one phone call and im sure he will"

"but"

"Sesshomaru buddy how are you i got a plan that i think your going to like"

A/N what a pickle they have gotten theirselves into now hmmm lmao


	8. The Reaction

Chapter 8: The Reaction

"Naraku that sounds like a well thought out plan but we got one problem. I am not the head of Takanashi Corporation

Anymore so you're going to have to take this up with Inuyasha himself, but I can point him in the right direction" Sesshamoru informed Naraku

"Damn really, well any thing that you can do to help the situation will help Sess" Naraku smiled

The conversation ended shortly after that, Naraku told Kagome to take the day off to spend with her friends that came here for her birthday. Naraku called his secretary and told her to tell his clients that he was out for the day; he was making plans to pay a visit to Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha had just walked into his office after the business meeting when he noticed Naraku Onigumo in his chair

Inu didn't say anything at first just kinda stared at Naraku then finally spoke "Naraku what are you doing here, my brother doesn't work here anymore"

Naraku laughed "Inuyasha I am here to see you not your brother, we have a little problem as you know with you and Kagome, my top model"

"Oh so you have read the tabloids already then"

"Yes I saw it and I showed Kagome she almost fainted"

"Yea that's the reaction she had this morning also, you know when she realized who she screwed" Inuyasha laughed at his own comment

"That's why I have a silly little pitch for you, which I hope you go for?"

"and this would be?"

"For you and Kagome to pretend you are engaged and have been for sometime now, this would help you guys get out of the tabloids as a taxi couple and seen as the perfect couple, it would help her career more then yours clearly but then again the well known bachelor Inuyasha Takanashi will finally have a lady to attend events with, and you wont be seen as the loner anymore"

"What did Kagome say about all of this bullshit?"

"She looked horrified by the idea to tell you the truth"

"Good then ill do it"

"Just like that"

"Yea Kagome seems to be really irritated with me and I like that since what happened the last time we were almost a couple"

They laughed together for a few moments before Naraku wished Inuyasha a pleasant evening and headed out to tell Kagome the news and the plans for there perfect engagement.

Inuyasha picked up his office phone and dialed mirokus number

"Hey miro, I got some news for you"

"Yea what is it buddy"

"Seems Naraku asked me to fake being engaged to Kagome to make her rep not so bad and to improve both of ours together"

"Please tell me you sad no Inuyasha"

"Why on earth would I say no, it would piss her right off and that works for me"

"I hope your ready for the storm that's about to shake your life buddy"

"Yea me to Miroku me to"

"Alright well Sango needs me so ill see you later man, let's get a beer tonight alright"

"Yea sure see ya miro"

"This is really going to chap the princess's ass, I don't think she is going to like the idea of me and her living in a house together, her wearing a diamond ring that's supposedly from me and spend nights together and have dates, just to call off the engagement 6 weeks from now, this is such a joke" Inuyasha said out loud not expecting anyone to be listening to him but when he turned around he saw shippo standing at his office door.

"That's pretty shitty for Kagome ya know?"

"Yea I know but it was her boss that thought of this stupid plan and brought me into it so don't blame this shit on me shippo don't you dare"

"Your a fucking moron, you love this girl Inuyasha and she can't stand to be in the same room with you, so now you're going to force her into that by agreeing to this stupid plan with Naraku?"

"Shut the fuck up Shippo, its not like that he asked me to do this and I said yes who knows how this shit is going to turn out so point the finger and Naraku not me buddy"

"Does Kagome even know what the hell hole her life is about to be turned into, being forced to be your fiancé?"

"And what the fuck does that mean"

"That your not the perfect guy for her clearly, you have a record Inuyasha everything you touch turns to shit, look what happened to kikyo for Christ's sake, no one can find her"

"Shut the fuck up, I had nothing to do with Kikyo disappearing shippo"

"Not intentionally so, but it was someone after your damn family for something your father fucked up in his past"

"How could you say that nothing has happened to Kagura?"

"Because Sesshamoru is a very intimidating person Inuyasha and your not"

"I won't let anyone hurt Kagome shippo; she kinda means everything to me right now"

"You're a fucking joke" and with that shippo turned and walked out of the office

"Fuck" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his phone across the room.

Kagome was sitting in her room waiting for Naraku to call her to tell her what the fuck was going on, was Inuyasha going to do this stupid plan or not. A huge part of her wanted him to say hell no but another part of her wanted him to say yes to all of it. She was about to give up when he phone vibrated and she looked to see she had a text message from Naraku

_Kags darling Inuyasha said yes to the whole_

_Deal ;) hope you enjoy living in a huge ass house_

_For six weeks, you move in tomorrow enjoy your_

_Last night at home_

_Luv Oni_

"You have to be kidding me" she screamed across her room, things couldn't get any worse now could they.

She got up and headed to see Inuyasha herself, she wanted to know why he had agreed to this plan. She slipped her shoes on and headed out the door. "I mean six weeks might not be bad with the most wanted man in America, but things would turn out so bad we cant even get along anymore not to mention the fact that we had sex last night" She was mumbling out loud the whole way to Inuyasha's office.

She stopped at the door and knocked on it and waited for him to let her in

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door and opened to find a smiling Kagome

"Hey Inu" she smiled up at him

"Can I help you Kags"

"Well if we are going to live together starting tomorrow we mine as well be nice to each other right?"

"Yea that's a good point, but you coming here in that little yellow dress like the last time I really saw you is making my mind think other things" He smiled at her as his eyes went up and down her body

"You're such a perv"

"Not like I didn't see all there was to see last night and more"

"shut your mouth letch you can see all you wanna see when we live together, but for right now take you fiancé to dinner" She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"What ever you say women" He shut the door behind them and they walked out of the building hand in hand

A/N idk should I make her get prego or not?


	9. First Date

Ah damn well im sorry about not updating this story in FOREVER…life kinda got in the way for a while but im going to finish this story finally! So if anyone has any ideas please feel free to lay them on me…alright time to get back to work on this story

Chapter 9:

First date

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one, the only sounds to be heard where of Kagome and Inuyasha breathing.

"alright I cant take this anymore, we completely hate each other and now we are in this mess together, why did you say yes to Narakus stupid idea?"

"wench I never said I hated you" shit now what am I getting myself into " You want my help with this situation or not, because I could of said no to this and watched your career come up short"

"if we are to look the part we could at least act like it, that's the only reason I asked for this dinner in the first place" alright maybe that's a lie but still…..

The limo stopped in front of an rather large building, as the driver opened my door I realized we were on my home side of the city, when I was younger my parents would always bring me here. Bucca De Beppo was outlined in lights as we asked for our table, following the hostess to a table in the far back so we could have our privacy.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink" asked the red headed waitress

"apple martini very dry" begging bad tonight…

"since neither of us are driving hmm lets make it bud in a bottle"

"alright ill give you two some time to look over the menu" she turned and left me and him alone

He keeps staring at me what is his deal, its been 5 years minus last night and he is still just as handsome as ever. The only thing that I know about him now is he runs his father's company and his father passed on, we are almost like complete strangers all over again now…and now he is smirking at me, is there something on my face?

"so kagome, its been 5 long years and we end up in bed together instead of reminiscing" im going to die for that comment im sure " what happened to you, other than becoming Narakus meal ticket ?"

"well the last time we spoke was about 5 years ago at some little Mexican restaurant and you were so dead set against me becoming a model so I don't understand why you would be so interested in the subject of Me now? Hmm inuyasha?"

"wench 5 years is a lot of time to mature and get over petty shit so the question still remains, you tell me and ill tell you about my 5 years" like taking candy from a baby

"after that night I shut down and stopped caring what others thought of me since the guy I was in love with didn't want to see me have my own success in life, I went full throttle on modeling and did anything Naraku ever asked of me, traveling was crazy but somehow I managed to stay in contact with Sango and Miroku and become Ash's godmother, I went to every wedding and every baby shower of our friends, which it seems you never did since I never saw you, considering you started our night with my lack of a cheater radar you clearly already know I wasted 2 years on a cheating bastard, a cheating bastard that I was engaged to and paid for the hall, flowers, cake and wedding dress for, which you probably find hilarious, and that about sums up the obvious shit…your turn" taking a sip of my drink I kept quiet waiting to see what his reply would be since his expression was still the same from before my outburst

"after that night to be honest I don't remember much, I saw you at a couple business events here and there through the years, and I was at all the weddings for your information and all the bachelor parties, I watched from afar as you become number one in the modeling world, Sessh turned down my father's offer and passed it to me to run the family business which I had no interest in since I was headed for the medical field. There was never another relationship or a hint of one, but things from my past keep haunting me" his golden eyes shot straight at me "I've been hovering in my own life and not living it" please dear lord don't let her become opera over this!

"you were at all the weddings honestly?"

"you mean after everything I said you only comment on that" what the hell women

"I just don't recall seeing you or hearing mention that you were there, normally the girls do the, Oh kags he is here but don't get upset talk"

"why would you get upset if I was there?"

"a-another time maybe, let's stick to topic here" shit that was to close

"I didn't think your relationship failure was funny or that you deserved it either, I just didn't feel anything because there was nothing left to feel"

After that dinner was quiet, we ordered our food ate then found our way back to his house, where we said our good nights and starting the next day we would be the new hottest couple of New York. So unsure of what to expect from this I went to sleep feeling hopeful.


	10. Moving In

Moving In

Today I'm becoming the "future" Mrs. Takanashi…ah what a joke if this was a real engagement I would possibly be over joyed. Naraku called just to inform me that around 12 noon he would be here to lay down some basic ground rules to this so called relationship then around 2 we would be moving all my belongings to Inuyasha house then tonight we would take our first trip to the red carpet as a couple….shoot me new!

Knock..knock..

"Kagome you in there? We got to get the show on the road hurry and let me in" Naraku you gotta be so loud!

"ok ok im coming lets get this over with, you talk while I pack alright"

"well first you guys have to play the part, clubs, parties, events, outings the whole 10 yards"

"does that mean photos together are a must?"

"clearly my dear, you two are going to be the hottest couple for a few weeks and then when the break up happens you guys will never hear the end of it, I promise…Huge!"

Kami this is going to be bullshit and hard to pull off definitely with his attitude towards everything and constant cockiness about every situation "Naraku are you sure we should be doing this what if.."

"don't what if me for anything, the two of you cant fall in love or you two would be together as it is already, and if it happens well then congrats to you darling"

For another hour I had to deal with the stupid rule from Naraku…don't go alone here, don't get caught alone here, and no flirting with others, and no fighting in public only behind closed doors, what does he think I am a child? If so he is talking to the wrong person about this that's Inuyasha for sure.

Packing was finished a couple minutes early so I took my time to walk around my apartment, everything was empty leaving just the furniture to sit bare until this whole charade was over, moving in with inuyasha was going to be hard, seeing that handsome face every morning is going to be a constant reminder of what I gave up. Loading the truck and arriving at Yashas seemed to happen all too fast, first of all the jerk was not even there to help, I had to unpack and move in to his castle all on my own….fucking bastard.

The only thing I couldn't wrap my mind around was the fact that we had to share a damn bed. Since I was alone I took the time to check the house out, the kitchen was any wife's dream come true, huge with black marble counters and bar, the living room was a normal single guy leather couch and 72 inch plasma tv mounted to the wall…ill have to put my womanly touch on this place for sure. Walking up the giant spiral stairs I found myself at the one room I wished I hadn't…my room for the next 6 weeks which happened to be Inuyasha's bedroom..

The walls were painted a burnt red color with black carpet and deep red bedding…the furniture in the room was beautifully detailed and wooden. He had his own bathroom connected with a giant tub, perfect for candle light baths. After the little tour I finally started to unpack my boxes and make room in his dressed and giant ass walk in closet for my belongings.

"so what exactly do you think you are doing in my closet"

Finally the jerk was home "moving in what does it look like, you didn't forget that this was happening today did you since its about 9 at night now and im finally seeing you"

"oh I was home…just in my gym behind the pool outback, I just figured youd want to check things out for yourself, but that didn't mean move into my closet wench"

"wench..how dare you I am not your bitch and will never be your bitch and where else would you like me to place all my clothes then"

"could of fooled me since you are moving in with me remember, and next time ask just don't go snooping through my room before its yours also..now I got a meeting at 5:30am so I am going to bed you can do as you wish till you come in for the night"

For a few I stayed downstairs and watched some tv since I didn't know what else to do, around 12 I finally started to get tired and over my nervs about sharing a bed with him. Heading up the stairs I counted each step to keep my mind busy…28

"kikyo"

"huh" what in seven hells was that, I crept to the bedroom door and slowly let it creck open, inside was Inuyasha tossing and turning in the bed reapting the name Kikyo. Each time he said it chills were sent down my back. Sneaking into the room I quietly slid into bed trying not to disturb him. As soon as my body weighed the bed down he was silent and rolled over towards me , with his right arm he circled my waist and pulled me close and whispered the name again before falling asleep.

"Kikyo"…

A/N

Im going to finally start bringing some of the kikyo mystery to light…but going to start with the baby steps…..reviews please!


	11. Black and White

The sun was really bright in the morning, opening my eyes completely I saw Kagome with her back towards me still sleeping. _Man does she smell good in the morning_. I slid my hand out from around her neck as smooth as I could, grabbed my robe off my computer chair and headed for the bathroom.

"cold ass shower should do the trick"

"what trick"

Sliding the glass door of the shower open there was Kagome leaning in the door frame "you know you should really learn to knock"

"well maybe you should learn to close the door first, then maybe I could knock on something, besides we need to hurry up I would like to shower before we go out in public together" before I could answer she slipped her clothes off and slide the door open behind me

"What do you think your doing?"

"what does it look like dog boy….now sharing is caring but your not allowed to touch"

The shower went pretty good minus the couple hand 'slips' on my end. Before we knew it we were dressed and ready to go out for the day. Kagome wanted to do some shopping so we thought we would turn it in to a outing together to get a few photos taken together for the press. "Did I ever tell you, you look stunning in green?" she just looked at me with her big beautiful blue eyes and tight fitting green tube top and sexy white pants, for once the women left her hair completely normal down her back

"I thought it was the yellow dress that drove you crazy"

"cant you just take the compliment wench" our conversation ended as the limo pulled up to take us to town. We didn't talk to much on the ride there or even inside the mall, just a lot of stopping for perfect photos for the press, innocent window shopping here and careless food court flirting. We had so many eyes on us throughout the mall from fans, we wanted a break from people so caught the 3:45 viewing of The Vow.

"hey inuyasha can I ask you a question"

"sure just keep in quiet"

"Who is Kikyo"

"…"

"its just that last night before falling asleep you called out her name twice if it's a bad subject I am sorry and I wont ask again"

"she was my first very serious girlfriend, on our 4th yeah anniversary something happened and she never showed up for our dinner date at Catch 22, later when the cops showed up asking questions I found out she had been killed"

"oh my god I am so sorry I should of never brought it up, and now that you mention it I remember reading something about that online when I first met you all those years ago"

"you googled me right after our first conversation" I raised my eyebrow up at her and smirked "I must have made quite the impression huh" I pushed on her arm a little

"shut up I was 19 and curious plus you know you're a good looking guy what girl wouldn't look you up on the internet"

We laughed together for a couple minutes before watching the movie again. I wanted to start another conversation with her but she looked so in to this silly romance movie that I just sat quietly watching her expression to each moment of the movie, slowly remembering why I feel so in love with this woman in the first place. Shipp was right maybe I shouldn't have taken the offer to do this, we will never be together the way I want as long as we are playing this fake part.

The whole movie I could feel his eyes on me, just watching my every move. I sat so still afraid to make the wrong move or I wouldn't be able to breathe. Even after all this time and the bullshit in-between he still makes my knees weak and my heart beat like crazy. We left the theater in silence both of us afraid to ruin the moment we just shared in peace together. He didn't bring up the Kikyo conversation again and neither did I. The car ride back to his house was rather quiet and awkward, tonight Naraku wanted us to make up for missing the red carpet last night by making an appearance at a live event, so tonight we are going to a black tie party for Inuyasha's business, for the first time in 5 years he would have a date.

Around 6 we where both heading for the door to leave Inuyasha looked so handsome in his all black suit with a white tie and white hat, I didn't look to shabby either leaving my hair in a fairly simple ponytail I wore a white tubed dress that turned black at the hips and cut off at my knees.

"you look beautiful" Inuyasha finally spoke

"thank you….you don't look to bad yourself"

The night was spent in small conversations with each other but a lot of drinking. We took thousands of pictures for the press together as a couple and with all the friends at the event. By 12am the party was still going but I couldn't drink another thing "Inuyasha I can't drink anymore are you ready to head home"

"yeah sure babe" We said our farewells and headed to the limo for home. Before the door even closed to the limo his lips where on mine and my hands where in his hair, nothing stopped us from that moment, not the walk from the car to the house or the walk to our bedroom once inside the house, all of our clothes where off and dropped throughout the room, safely landing on the bed nothing else mattered but me and him in that moment…..a moment to soon regret or to never forget.


End file.
